Szóstka wron
Six of Crows to powieść napisana przez Leigh Bardugo. Książka opowiada o losach sześciu postaci, którymi są: Kaz Brekker, Inej Ghafa, Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey, Matthias Helvar i Wylan Van Eck. Dedykacja Do Kayte- mojej sekretnej broni i niespodziewanej przyjaciółki. Opis Ketterdam: tętniące życiem centrum międzynarodowego handlu, w którym wszystko można kupić za odpowiednią cenę - i nikt nie wie tego lepiej niż kryminalny geniusz Kaz Brekker. Kaz otrzymuje propozycję wykonania śmiertelnego skoku na , który może uczynić go bogatym ponad jego najśmielsze marzenia. Ale nie może tego zrobić sam. Skazaniec z pragnieniem zemsty. Strzelec wyborowy, który nie może odejść od hazardu. Zbieg z uprzywilejowaną przeszłością. Szpieg znany jako Zjawa. Ciałobójczyni używająca swoich umiejętności do przetrwania w slumsach. Złodziej z darem dla mało prawdopodobnych ucieczek. Sześć niebezpiecznych wyrzutków. Jeden niemożliwy skok. Załoga Kaza jest jedyną rzeczą, która może stanąć między światem a zniszczeniem - jeśli najpierw nie pozabijają się nawzajem. Fabuła Mężczyzna o imieniu Joost robi obchód po mieście. Decyduje się odwiedzić swoją ukochaną, Anyę, która jest uzdrowicielką Grisza przypisaną radnemu Hoede'owi. Gdy Joost przybywa do warsztatu Grisz Hoede'a, inny Grisza, Retvenko, mówi mu, że Anya została zabrana przez Hoede. Gdy Joost zaczyna zadawać pytania o zniknięcia Anyi i innych Griszów, Squaller pokazuje Joostowi drzwi. Joost spotyka się z kilkoma pracownikami straży miejskiej, którzy mówią mu, że powinni zameldować się na przystani. Przy nabrzeżu Joost zostaje powitany przez nieprzyjemny widok: Anya jest w przeszklonym pokoju z młodym chłopcem i strażnikiem. Strażnik kontynuuje cięcie ramienia chłopca, a Anya go leczy . Następnie Anya otrzymuje małą, woskową kopertę i jest zmuszona do połknięcia leku zwanego jurdą parem. Kiedy strażnik ponownie rani rękę chłopca, Anya leczy go, nie dotykając go. Następnie Hoede mówi strażnikowi, by odciął kciuk chłopca, więc Anya wchodzi w umysł Hoede'a i powoduje, że kupiec odcina swój kciuk, demonstrując potężny efekt jurdy parem na Griszy. Członek gangu, Kaz Brekker, dostał zadanie od Jana Van Ecka. Chce, żeby odnalazł Bo Yul-Bayura, znanego naukowca, z prawie nieprzeniknionego więzienia w centrum kompleksu zamkowego we Fjerdzie. Yul-Bayur został schwytany, ponieważ pomógł rozwinąć potężną odmianę leku ulicznego zwanego jurdą. Nowy lek zwiększa magiczne zdolności Griszy i po zaledwie jednej dawce silnie uzależnia. Kaz otrzymuje wysoką zapłatę i negocjuje ją nawet do trzydziestu milionów kruge. Składa zespół niesławnych, godnych uwagi przestępców, z których każdy ma inny zestaw umiejętności, aby dokonać napadu. Kaz rekrutuje Inej, Ninę, Jespera i Wylana, ale jest jeszcze jedna osoba, której potrzebują. Łamią Matthiasa z więzienia w Hellgate, gdzie był przetrzymywany, odkąd Nina go zwróciła z fałszywymi świadectwami o tym, że jest handlarzem niewolników. Każda osoba w grupie ma sekrety i historię, która powoli rozwija się w książce. Kaz uważa, że jego zespół musi szybko podążać za celem i planują podróż. Potajemnie rezerwuje wyprawę do Fjerdy dla swojej drużyny na statku zwanym Ferolind. Gdy są w dokach napotykają zasadzkę, przy wejściu na pokład Inej zostaje ugodzona nożem. Złapią nożownika, a Kaz wydłubuje mu oczy, żeby zmusić go do mówienia. Odkrywają, że za atakiem stoi Pekka Rollins i być może uda się do Fjerdy, by uratować Yul-Bayura. To sprawia, że Kaz czuje się jeszcze większą potrzebę, aby tam dotrzeć i szybko wykonać tą pracę. Wylan rysuje mapę zamku, więzienia i innych obszarów kompleksu na podstawie opisu Matthiasa. Nina, Grisza Ciałobójczyni używa swojej magii, by pomóc wyleczyć ranę Inej. Ferolind dokuje w Fjerdzie, a grupa rozpoczyna zimny, lodowaty marsz pieszo do Lodowego Dworu. Kaz planuje podczas podróży. Matthias jest, wbrew sobie, pod wrażeniem planu, który opracował Kaz, ale ma nadzieję, że w pewnym momencie oddzieli się od grupy i zabije Yul-Bayura, więc Grisze, których nienawidzi, nigdy nie będą miały wzmocnione moce. Podczas wędrówki natknęli się na trzy Grisze, które zostały przywiązane do palików i spalone na stosie, choć słabo; wiatr zgasił ogień, a jeden z nich wciąż żyje. Jesper strzela do Griszy, wyrzucając ich z nędzy, ale Kaz oskarżą go o ujawnienie ich pozycji potencjalnym wrogom. Później grupa zostaje zaatakowana przez Grishę pod wpływem jurdy parem. Nina rozpoznaje jedną z czasów szkolnych. Przy pomocy jednej z bomby Wylana i rzucania nożem Inej zabijają Griśę i Ninę, przerażonych tym, co się stało, nalegają na ich pogrzebanie. Matthias pozostaje z tyłu, aby jej pomóc, podczas gdy inni kontynuują. Sam, Matthias i Nina zawarli umowę. Nikt nie chce, aby Yul-Bayur żył; Matthias nie chce, aby Grisha posiadał moc, którą jurda parem może im dać, a Nina nie chce, by jej ludzie cierpieli z powodu skutków ubocznych, więc zgadzają się, że Yul-Bayur musi zostać zabity, a nie schwytany i dostarczony do Van Eck. W końcu docierają do pięknego, barwnego miasta Djerholm. Można zobaczyć majestatyczny zamek Ice Court na odległych klifach. Zatrzymują się w starej tawernie w mieście. Stamtąd mogą zobaczyć bramę zamku i strażników. Oglądają wagony przychodzące i wychodzące z kompleksu zamkowego. Kaz twierdzi, że są w więzieniach w jednym z tych wagonów. Upadli drzewo i pokrywają drogę, którą jedzie wóz. Szybko zmieniają miejsce z więźniami w wozie, nawet zakładając swoje kajdany, podczas gdy kierowcy próbują usunąć drzewo z ich drogi. Przechodzą przez punkty kontrolne i do kompleksu zamkowego. Więźniowie i więźniarki zostają wysłani do oddzielnych części więzienia zamkowego, więc grupa jest na razie podzielona. Będą przesuwać swoje ruchy do dzwonów w Elderclocku. Kaz ma dwie blokady wybrane przez strażników, a Jesper ujawnia, że jest Grishą, gdy tworzy dwa nowe kilofy z żelaza na więziennych kratach. Faceci uciekają, a Jesper i Matthias wyruszają w poszukiwaniu liny, a Kaz i Wylan idą, aby rozbić dziewczyny z ich cel. Mają się spotkać w spalarni, ale Kaz i Nina szukają Yul-Bayur. Nina go nie znajduje, ale natknęła się na pokój torturowy Grisha. Bardzo wytrącona z równowagi, biegnie i wpada na dwóch strażników, i musi ich udusić. Jeden spada ze schodów, a jego pistolet się rozładowuje. Spalarnię używano popołudniu, a nie rano, jak pamiętał Matthias, więc wciąż jest gorąco, kiedy Inej wspina się po jej wnętrzu. Nawet topi podeszwy jej pantofli. Inej robi to na górę i upuszcza linę. Wszyscy gramolą się z wyjątkiem Jespera, który czeka na Kaza. Kaz późno wraca do grupy, ponieważ szukał Pekka Rollinsa. Pomyślał, że Pekka również ścigał Yul-Bayura, co potwierdzili, gdy zobaczyli ludzi Pekka martwych na stosach. Więc Kaz założył, że został schwytany i umieszczony w celi gdzieś w zamku Fjerdan. Myśli, że nadszedł wreszcie czas na jego długo oczekiwaną zemstę. Tak jak Jesper zaczyna wspinać się po spalarni, pojawia się Kaz, pokryty krwią. Protokół Żółty Fjerdan wprawił w ruch z powodu wystrzałów dokonanych przez strażników, z którymi Nina się spotkała, kiedy szukała Kaz. Czarny Protokół resetuje plan, a Kaz decyduje, że dziewczęta zakradną się do pałacu jako goście i biesiadnicy przybywający na wakacje Fjerdana zwane Hringkälla. Inej i Nina idą przez wentylację, by wpaść do pokoju dla dziewcząt Menagerie. Kradną dziewczęce ubrania i papiery, a Nina pośpiesznie podaje siebie i tatuaż Inej M, z którym wszystkie dziewczęta Menagerie są oznakowane. Kiedy się pojawiają, starają się ominąć strażników, którzy przyglądają się każdemu gościowi. Nina flirtuje, ale strażnik myśli, że tatuaż Inej na blizny jej starej wygląda podejrzanie, więc zostaje wysłana do innej linii dla ludzi, którzy potrzebują drugiego czeku. Nina działa sama. Kaz i Matthias jadą inną drogą przez lodową fosę. Matthias zna sekret przejścia na poziomie wody dzięki inicjacji drüskelle. Kiedy przechodzą przez szklany most ukryty tuż pod powierzchnią, Kaz wybiera zamek i są już w środku. Na korytarzu stoi kilku strażników, którzy wyłączają ich i biorą mundury i pistolety. Tymczasem Jesper i Wylan wchodzą z dachu. Jesper robi śmiałe zejście tuż nad głowami strażników. Wylan musi rozpraszać uwagę, gdy prawie dostrzega przyjaciela, więc zaczyna śpiewać hymn narodowy Fjerden, którego nauczył się od swoich nauczycieli w domu. To rozprasza uwagę strażników na tyle, że mogą ich oślepić atakiem. Potem Jesper i Wylan pospieszyli na pozycję. Ich misją jest przecięcie liny na wciągarce, kontrolującej główną bramę do lodowego pałacu. Jest to trudne, ponieważ zamiast liny, której oczekiwano, wciągarka trzyma metalowy łańcuch. Muszą znaleźć metalowe pliki i pracować tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Nina spotyka się z innymi dziewczynami z Menagerie iz ulgą dostrzega, że Kaz i Matthias również to zrobili. Uderzyła ją para Fjerdana, ale odsunęła się od nich, próbując znaleźć swój idealny cel. Szuka urzędnika wysokiego szczebla, który najprawdopodobniej będzie wiedział, gdzie odbywa się Yul-Bayur, i który jest również na tyle podchmielony, by móc przekazać informacje. Ale jest zaskoczona, kiedy odwraca się i widzi najnowszego Fjerdana, który próbuje zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, Jarl Brum. Jest przywódcą drüskelle, który podobno utonął ponad rok temu na wraku statku, który ona i Matthias przeżyli. Jesperowi i Wylanowi nie przysparzało wiele czasu, a ich dłonie pokrywają pęcherze. Jesper słyszy dzwonek z "Elderclocku" i wie, że już powinny być zrobione. Niedługo potem prawie zobaczyli łańcuch i zaczęli podnosić bramę. Jesper zastanawia się, czy alarmy naprawdę wybuchną, jak obiecał Matthias, i nagle tak się dzieje. Dzwony Czarnego Protokołu huczą wszędzie. Po wielu zmaganiach łańcuch w końcu pęka całkowicie. Inej nadal próbuje przejść przez nową grupę strażników, gdy Madame Menagerie, Heleen Van Houden, odnajduje i identyfikuje ją. Tak jak Heleen wyjaśnia, że teraz pracuje dla kryminalisty Kaz Brekkera, i że on też tu musi być, wszyscy słyszą huk dzwonu Czarnego Protokołu. Strażnicy mówią im, że dziś wieczorem nikt nie wychodzi z kompleksu, ponieważ brama zostanie obniżona zgodnie z Czarnym Protokołem. Nina zastanawia się, czy Brum rozpoznaje ją sprzed ponad roku. Czuje się, jakby tego nie robił, ponieważ wygląda tak różnie w tym stroju, niż robiła to jako brudny więzień na statku. Postanawia skorzystać z szansy i sprawdzić, czy to on ujawni jej lokalizację Yul-Bayur. Zachowuje się tak, jakby chciała osobiście zobaczyć Grishę, i proponuje ją, by odprowadzić ją, by pokazać jej. Zabiera ją do bardzo bezpiecznego miejsca, skarbiec, i nie może przestać się zastanawiać, czy to właśnie tam jest Yul-Bayur. Wygląda na to, że nie jest to miejsce dla zwykłych więźniów Grishy. Brum mówi, że to dawny obszar krypty, który jest teraz wykorzystywany jako laboratorium. Korytarz w laboratorium jest wypełniony celami zamkniętymi białymi drzwiami z oknem na każde z nich. W każdej celi znajduje się młoda Grisha, najwyraźniej dozowana na jurdę parem. Brum nazywa je "przyszłością". Prosi go, by zabrał ją gdzieś w prywatne miejsce, insynuując, że dostanie nagrodę za pokazanie jej tego. Planuje torturować go dla informacji o lokalizacji Yul-Bayura. Prowadzi ją do odosobnionego pokoju, ale tak naprawdę to tylko kolejna komórka. Zamyka ją i woła ją po imieniu; wiedział, kim jest przez cały czas. Grozi naciśnięciem guzika, by uwolnić jurdę parem w formie gazowej, ale potem mówi, że jest ktoś, kto ma o wiele więcej powodów, by się zemścić. Wtedy w oknie na drzwi pojawia się twarz Matthiasa. Mówi, że odnalazł Bruma tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie, i bardzo chce zobaczyć, jak Nina dawkował ją z jurdą parem, więc zdradzi swoich własnych ludzi i zażąda kolejnej poprawki. Matthias pyta Bruma o naukowca, który tworzy jurda parem, gdy odchodzą od celi Niny. Brum mówi, że dopóki będzie współpracował, będzie żył. Matthias jest bardzo zaniepokojony przebywaniem tam wszystkich Grishy i dowiaduje się, że to potajemnie zostało zrobione wszystkim skazanym Grishie jeszcze przed jurdą parem, ponieważ Ice Court używa ich do różnych celów. I choć miał nadzieję, że Nina zostanie zamknięta na długi czas, Matthias jest zaskoczony bólem, który teraz czuje, że to się stało. Pyta o Yul-Bayura, a Brum wyjawia, że jest przetrzymywany w laboratorium, za drzwiami otwartymi tylko za pomocą klucza na szyi. Brum mówi, że wkrótce pokaże go Matthiasowi, ale najpierw musi upewnić się, że Czarny Protokół został właściwie zastosowany. Obiecuje, że przywróci Matthiasa na stanowisko drüskelle. Matthias zastanawia się, w jaki sposób Brum przyjął go, kiedy był sierotą i uczył go, by był grzecznym, lojalnym drüskelle, którym był kiedyś. Potem myśli o tym, jak to wszystko się zmieniło, gdy poznał Ninę. Po spędzeniu z nią czasu, jego nienawiść do Grishy zniknęła, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak jest ludzka i dobra. Matthias obejmuje swojego mentora, a następnie wykorzystuje uśpienie, aby stracić przytomność. Ten nowy plan powstał w sali balowej, kiedy Matthias zobaczył, jak Brum rozpoznaje, a potem zbliża się do Niny. Kaz pomyślał, że mogą uratować Ninę i jednocześnie użyć Bruma, by zdobyć Yul-Bayura. Matthias wciąga Bruma do celi, wyjmuje klucz z szyi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Zostaje, by uratować Ninę. Jesper i Wylan spotykają straż, tak jak kilku Shu materializuje się z powietrza i w zasadzie wyparowuje strażników. Zwracają się do Jespera i Wylana, a następnie Jesper woła swoimi zdolnościami Grisha z całą mocą, aby ich pokonać. Matthias i Nina trafiają do skarbca i znajdują syna Yul-Bayura, Kuwei Yul-Bo, który twierdzi, że jego ojciec zginął w bitwie pomiędzy Fjerdans i Kerch. Nina i Matthias, pomimo ich pierwotnej intencji zabicia Bo Yul-Bayura, nie mogą zmusić się do skrzywdzenia tego niewinnego chłopca, który został uwięziony na podstawie zbrodni ojca. Proszą go, aby zniszczył laboratorium, które chętnie wykonuje. Odkrywają, że jest Inferni, i on spala laboratorium używając jego mocy Grisha. Jego ojciec, który również był Grishą, przypadkowo opracował jurdę parem, gdy próbował stworzyć miksturę, aby ukryć swoje umiejętności i zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Kaz czeka tam, aż Matthias i Nina wyjdą z zakładu krypty. Właśnie gdy widzi je w drzwiach z młodym chłopcem, eksplozja puka ich na krawędź. Kaz chwyta chłopaka i wkłada mu do ust kawałek belien, gdy wpadają do lodowatej fosy. Grzebiąc w pellet i porusza szczękami chłopca, aby zrobić to samo. Jest pewien, że Matthias i Nina robią to samo. Mają około dziesięciu minut na oddychanie pod wodą dzięki temu wynalazkowi. Kaz ma nadzieję, że poprawnie wymyślił kompleks zamkowy - że zbudowano go na źródle, a źródło zaprowadzi je do wąwozu poniżej. Gdy mija dziesięć minut, a on wciąż jest pod wodą, jego myśli idą do Inej. Chce żyć, żeby jej powiedzieć, że chce być dla niej lepszym człowiekiem. Inej jest przemierzana korytarzem przez dwóch strażników. Widzi dwie zbliżające się do nich osoby i postanawia je wyprzedzić, zanim osiągną cztery. Ale nadchodzący dwaj strażnicy to Jesper i Wylan w przebraniu, i łatwo zrzucają dwóch strażników, którzy ją eskortowali. Wszyscy trzej pracują, aby wywiercić drogę przez szkło produkowane przez Grishę, używając wiertła zbudowanego przez Wylana i diamentu Inej, który ukradł Heleen podczas uroczystości. Strażnicy walą w drzwi, próbując dostać się do środka. Kiedy robią małą dziurę, Inej przedostaje się przez huśtawki i kołysze się jak na żyrandolu, by wylądować na swojej wygranej - czołg. Ona wystrzeliwuje kulę armatnią na szybę, aby rozbić resztę. Wylan i Jesper huśtają się na linach przez dziurę i na zbiornik. Jesper przejmuje prowadzenie, a Wylan przejmuje broń z pomocą Inej. Zostają wystrzeleni przez cały czas, gdy przechodzą przez ogrodzenie, a następnie przerywają mur. Nina i Matthias wynurzają się z wody i wyciągają na brzeg. Kuwei i Kaz również się umywają, ale Kaz jest nieprzytomny. Muszą go ożywić. Słyszą, że coś nadchodzi w oddali i mają nadzieję, że to ich przyjaciele w czołgu. Jest, ale ścigani przez wiele innych czołgów. Zdejmują most strzelając z armaty, więc inne czołgi nie mogą nadążyć. Kiedy wspinają się na wzgórze przy porcie, spotykają się szereg po wojsku Fjerdana. I mają z sobą jedną Grishę, serce na wysokości jurdy parem. Mówią, że zaatakują Kaz i jego przyjaciół, jeśli nie zwrócą im Kuwei. Nina sądzi, że ich jedyną szansą jest, by wzięła jurdę parem i walczyła z ogniem. Grisza, której byli świadkami pod wpływem jurdy Parem, po zaledwie jednej dawce, beznadziejnie uzależnieni, stają się beznadziejnie uzależnieni, więc jej przyjaciele próbują z nią rozmawiać, ale ona wie, że to jedyny sposób. Nina bierze dawkę, którą Kuwei wyciąga z sakiewki u pasa. Nina najpierw atakuje Oddanie, a potem od razu kontroluje wszystkich żołnierzy Fjerdana. Grupa drüskelle pojawia się w ubraniu chroniącym ich przed Grishą. Zastrzelili Matthiasa w klatce piersiowej, a Nina natychmiast go leczy. Strzelają do Niny wielokrotnie, a ona leczy się w kółko. Używa żołnierzy znajdujących się pod jej kontrolą, aby zdjąć całą odzież ochronną drüskelle, pozostawiając ją bezbronną. Teraz jest w stanie je skrzywdzić, ale nie na prośbę Matthiasa. Grupa wsiada do Ferolind i startuje z portu. Udają się bezpiecznie na otwarte morze, a grupa z niepokojem obserwuje Ninę, aby sprawdzić, czy efekty wycofania jurdy parem zostaną wprowadzone. Nina mówi Inej, że dzięki swoim obecnym wzmocnionym zmysłom słyszy oddech Kaza, który łapie go za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na nią. . Kaz przybywa i dostaje trochę czasu sam na sam z Inej. Pyta, co zrobi z jej udziałem w pieniądzach. Mówi, że kupi łódź, załapie załogę i nauczy się żeglować. Prosi ją, aby została z nim. Mówi, że musi zrzucić zbroję, bo inaczej go nie będzie miała. On nie odpowiada. Wycofuje się dla Niny, jej ciało obolałe, a Matthias jest przy niej przez cały czas. Jesper czuje się trochę winny, że nie zaproponował przyjęcia jurdy parem. Zastanawia się, dlaczego nie widział Wylana od czasu wejścia na pokład statku. Jest szczęśliwy, gdy widzi brzeg Ketterdamu i wsiada do łodzi z Kazem, by wiosłować do brzegu. Mają biegacza, który wysyła wiadomość do Van Ecka i wkrótce spotykają go na Vellgeluk, małej pobliskiej wyspie. Ma dla nich pieniądze, ale próbuje je podwoić. Przywiózł ze sobą grupę latających Grisha wysoko na jurda parem. Mówi, że żaden z nich nie opuści wyspy, a on zniszczy Ferolind, który jest zacumowany w pobliżu. Kaz twierdzi, że Wylan został na statku, by opiekować się Niną. Uważa, że Van Eck nie będzie chciał skrzywdzić własnego syna. Van Eck mówi, że zawsze wstydził się swojego syna, który jest analfabetą i nie był zły, kiedy niedawno opuścił rodzinę. Van Eck rozkazuje swoim Griszie i tak zniszczyć statek. Ale Kaz ma również podstęp w rękawie. Więzień z nimi nie jest Kuwei; raczej Wylan jest magicznie skrojony, by wyglądać jak syn Yul-Bayura. Van Eck nalega, aby powiedzieli mu, gdzie jest prawdziwy Kuwei Yul-Bo. Kaz mówi tylko, jeśli pozwolili im bezpiecznie wyjechać z wyspy za pieniądze. Van Eck wydaje rozkaz zabicia wszystkich oprócz Kaz. Potem zauważa, że Kaz spogląda na Inej na sekundę i natychmiast uświadamia sobie, że odkrył słabość Kaz. Nakazuje swojej Griszji, by wzięła pieniądze i Inej, i wszyscy odlatują. Kaz i cała grupa walczą o nią, ale w końcu Van Eck i jego załoga uciekają z Inej na hol. Zanim odejdzie, Van Eck mówi, że ma tydzień na sprowadzenie prawdziwego Kuwei, a Inej będzie torturowany. Jesper jest wściekły, że Kaz poprosił Wylana, żeby się przemienił i zwariował na Wylana, by podążał za nim. Kaz karze Jespera za to, że oddał swoje plany od Pekka Rollinsa, kiedy wspomniał o tym podczas gry karcianej, zanim opuścili miasto. To był niewinny błąd, ale głupi w tym samym czasie. Kaz trzymał swój plan Wylana w tajemnicy przed Jesperem jako karę. Nagle powraca przykuwająca twarz Kaza i mówi, że zamierza nauczyć Van Ecka nowej sztuczki, której nigdy nie zapomni. Mówi, że będzie potrzebował odpowiedniej załogi, aby to zrobić. Jesper, Wylan i Matthias wszyscy zgadzają się pomóc. Załoga - w tym Nina i Kuwei, którzy ukrywali się podczas wymiany z Van Eckem - płaci Pekka Rollinsowi wizytę w swoim kasynie Emerald Palace. Pekka zawdzięcza Kazowi przysługę, ponieważ Kaz pozwolił mu uciec, zamiast zabić go w więzieniu Fjerdan, a Kaz przybył, by zebrać. Kaz podsuwa niejasne podsumowanie swojej sytuacji i prosi o dwie rzeczy: Musi szybko przekazać wiadomość do stolicy Ravkan, a potrzebuje 200 000 pieniędzy, aby sfinansować następną napaść. W zamian Kaz dostarczy Pekce swoje udziały w Crow Club i Fifth Harbour. Pekka spełnia. Zanim odejdzie, Kaz wspomina, że nie sądzi, by Pekka w ogóle go pamiętał. Pekka mówi, że nie, ale pyta, czy powinien. Kaz mówi jeszcze nie, a Pekka widzi w jego oczach nienawiść tylko przez sekundę. Pekka patrzy, jak załoga opuszcza jego kasyno, a gdy już znajdą się za drzwiami, uświadamia sobie, że brakuje mu cennych rzeczy, które były w jego osobie: kieszonkowego zegarka, portfela, szpilki do krawata, monety i złotych sprzączek buty. Pekka przysięga zabić Kaz, jeśli Van Eck tego nie zrobi. Postacie Kaz Brekker Znany również jako "Dirtyhands", Kaz Brekker jest faktycznie liderem Dregów, jednego z gangów w Beczce, w Ketterdam, Kerch. Ma przerażającą reputację robienia czegokolwiek i wszystkiego, aby dostać to, czego chce, i nie obchodzi go, kogo ma powalić po drodze. Kaz ma zemstę przeciwko Pekka Rollinsowi za zabranie pieniędzy i śmierć jego brata, Jordiego Rietvelda. Kaz także rozwinęła fobię skóry w kontakcie ze skórą i zawsze nosi czarne skórzane rękawiczki, co prowadzi do rozprzestrzeniania się plotek na temat jego rąk. Inej Ghafa Znana również jako "Wraith", Inej Ghafa jest szpiegiem dla Dregów. Jest dziewczyną Suli, której ojciec wytrenował ją w akrobacji. Potrafi skalować ściany, chodzić po linie, szpiegować ludzi, wchodzić i wychodzić z budynków. Kiedy Inej miała czternaście lat, została porwana przez handlarzy niewolników i przewieziona do Kerch, gdzie została sprzedana Menażerii (zwanej także Domem Egzotycznym), burdelowi należącemu do Tante Heleen. Inej doznała bicia przez Tante Heleen w Menażerii i została zmuszona do noszenia jedwabiu Suli, ponieważ została sprzedana klientom. Bezwiednie podpisała kontrakt napisany w Kerczu na jej usługi w Menażerii, a wtedy Inej mówiła tylko Suli. Została uratowana z umowy przez Kaz Brekkera, który przybył do Menażerii i spłacił jej "długi" Tante Heleen. Trenował ją, by zabijać, wybierać zamki i budować reputację dla jej nowego monikarza, "Wraith". Inej używa noży, które nazwała świętymi, które ukryte są na jej ciele w różnych miejscach. Sankt Petyr, jej pierwszy nóż (nadany jej przez Kaz Brekker), ukryty jest na prawej dłoni; Sankta Alina jest ukryta po jej lewej stronie. Na jej udach ukrywają się Sankta Marya i Sankta Anastasia, Sankt Vladimir w jednym z butów, a na jej pasku ukryty jest Sankta Lizabeta. Jesper Fahey "Strzelec wyborowy" załogi, Jesper Fahey, jest utalentowanym strzelcem. Jesper przeniósł się do Kerch z Novyi Zem, gdzie pracował z ojcem na farmie. Podczas pobytu w Novyi Zem pracował pod kowalstwem i był studentem uniwersytetu. Ma nawyk hazardu, który doprowadził go do porzucenia szkoły, kiedy dostał dług. Jesper jest przyjazny, dowcipny i sarkastyczny, jasny i rozmowny młody człowiek. Później ujawniono w powieści, że Jesper jest Fabrikatorem. Jego ojciec zachęcał go do stłumienia jego mocy, obawiając się o bezpieczeństwo syna, gdyby jego status Grisha stał się znany. ' Nina Zenik' Nina jest Grishą i jedną z Corporalek, i trenowała w Małym Pałacu, by zostać Oddanym. Przyspieszyła szkolenie, aby stać się częścią Drugiej Armii i współpracowała z Zoją Nazyalensky, aby wyśledzić Grishę i pomóc im ukryć swoje moce, aby uniknąć schwytania przez drüskelle, łowców czarownic Fjerdana. Jednak Nina została schwytana przez Matthiasa Helvara, kolejną drüskelle, i została umieszczona na statku dla Fjerdy. Ona i Matthias udało się uciec w czasie burzy, a ona uratowała mu życie. Wyruszyli razem i stali się sprzymierzeńcami, ale rozstali się, gdy Nina skierowała go do urzędników Kerczu pod zarzutem niewolnictwa, próbując ochronić go przed szpiegami Grishy, którzy sprowadzą go z powrotem do Rawki. Następnie Nina wyjechała do Ketterdam, planując rozbicie Matthiasa i została zakontraktowana przez Kaz Brekkera do pracy w Domu Białej Róży. Aż do momentu, gdy stała się częścią grupy, oskarżyła ludzi o użycie jej mocy Oddania. ' Matthias Helvar' Matthias jest żołnierzem Fjerdana-drüskelle. Został umieszczony w Hellgate po tym, jak został fałszywie oskarżony przez Ninę o bycie handlarzem niewolników. Lata spędzone w odosobnieniu sprawiły, że stał się zimny i brutalny, pełen nienawiści i bezlitosny, a jego jedyną wolą dalszego życia było pragnienie zemsty na kobiecie, która go zdradziła. Po wyzwoleniu przez Dregów, powoli ogrzewał się nie tylko do Niny, ale do wszystkich Dregów, i ostatecznie stał się kluczowym członkiem w ich podróży, aby zakończyć swoją misję. ' Wylan Van Eck' Wylan Van Eck jest synem Jana Van Ecka. Dołącza do zespołu ratującego Bo Yul-Bayura z Ice Court z powodu jego wiedzy na temat wyburzeń i wykorzystania go jako zakładnika w negocjowaniu nagrody. Wylan nie był w stanie nauczyć się czytać i opuścił dom ojca po tym, jak doznał słownych obelg i zaniedbania. Po pewnym czasie życia na własną rękę dołączył do Dregów. Żył w uprzywilejowanym, uprzywilejowanym życiu w porównaniu z resztą gangu i nie jest przyzwyczajony do przemocy, którą regularnie doświadcza. Ciekawostki * Ukryte ostrze Inej, Sankta Alina, nosi imię głównego bohatera Trylogii Grisza. * W Kerchu, łatwe cele są określane jako "gołębie". W słowackim tłumaczeniu książki Kaz i inni członkowie Szumowin odnoszą się do celów i ludzi, których zamierzają obrabować jako "gęsi". Czasownik "skubać" ("ošklbať") jest powszechnie używany w języku słowackim jako slangowe wyrażenie "okradać kogoś z czegoś".